The Phantom Doctor
by dezagonj
Summary: River Song and the Doctor went on many dates together. This date night takes them to a galaxy far far away just before the beginning of the Fall of the Republic. Does the Doctor dare to change history, or is the fall of the Republic a set event that must happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **Jedi Temple**

There was something coming, something felt by nearly all of the Jedi within the temple on Coruscant, but still, none knew for sure what it was that was coming, even those on the council. Mere days ago, two Jedi had been dispatched to Naboo hoping to end a blockade set in place by the Trade Federation because of a dispute between the worlds, but with contact lost afterwards, there was an uneasiness that was beginning to cloud their sight.

The oldest and the one regarded as the wisest of the Jedi, Master Yoda hobbled through the main courtyard of the temple. Next to him, another highly valued Jedi Master, Mace Windu, followed at Yoda's pace, listening to the Force on the goings on around them, though neither Jedi said a word.

Any younger Jedi that they came across gave way to their path, as when those two Jedi were seen together, a subtle feeling through the Force told all that they were not to be disturbed. Unfortunately, a messenger had been ordered by the council in the top of the temple to bring them to the chambers, and with a quick acknowledgement, the messenger hurried off. Both Masters of the Force adjusted their heading to towards the peak of the temple.

All of the other Masters were present by the time they had arrived, Yoda's pace remaining slow and steady, refusing to rush at the will of the Council as there was no immediate emergency felt. The wizened Jedi had elected to test his council for their patience, so few had it these days.

"For what have we gathered, Master Mundi?" Yoda spoke finally, having seated himself at the head of the chamber and having counted those present elected to address the problem at hand.

"There's a disturbance, Master Yoda." Ki-Adi-Mundi announced, "We have all felt it, but we have yet to address it within the council."

"Felt it, I have, yes." Yoda nodded, "Its nature eludes myself and meditating on it before this meeting I was."

"I have been unable to tell if it is of the dark side." Mace announced, "Though it is certainly shrouded from us. I cannot tell if it is a threat."

"Speak of Qui-Gon's mission you do?" Yoda looked at Windu.

"Isn't that where you sense this disturbance?"

Yoda closed his eyes and the time stretched past five minutes before he opened them again, "Agree with Windu concerning their mission to Naboo a darkness lies. However, another disturbance, felt I have."

None of the Masters answered on Yoda's insight, having only felt what Windu had been talking about, "Then what are we to do?"

"Patience, yes." Yoda concluded quickly, "Both disturbances, revealed they will in the timing of the Force."

As if summoned by the old Jedi, a visible ripple in the Force shook the inner chamber, several of the newer council members jumped to their feet, lightsabers drawn, "Away put your weapons!" Yoda's command was heard by all and ignored by none.

A heavy whining of an engine could be heard in repeating succession as the ripple seemed to solidify in the form of a Blue box. A single gong rang from said box before the room fell silent once more. Every person in the chamber was now standing, Yoda having only stood from the curiosity of the object rather than alarm.

"What is it?" Mace looked puzzled towards the older Master.

"Legend of the universe, this box is. Heard of it once, I have."

Before more could be said the door opened and in a hurry a tall man wearing a coat, trousers, suspenders and a bow tie stepped out of the box. He barely noticed the Jedi in time, skidded to a stop and with a hurry, scanned the room, his eyes falling on the green Jedi closest and he smiled, "Hello there. I seem to have parked in the middle of your meeting."

"The cause for our meeting, you are." Yoda answered.

"I see." The man glanced around again, always scanning with his eyes and calculating everything of the surrounding area that could be ultimately used to his advantage if he needed to before pausing longer on the darker skinned Jedi and then returning to look at Yoda again, "And you are?"

"You're the one who arrived here, don't you think we're entitled to know your name first?" Mace answered.

"Good point, I'm the Doctor."

"Who?"

"The Doctor." He answered again, "Let's see, a type of council chamber, set in the middle of a city world, wearing robey type clothes and," he pulled out a device so quickly that none of the Jedi registered that he had moved before the whirring sound that they had no idea what it was, "you have lightsabers!"

The rest of the Jedi were still on edge with his flamboyant and enthusiastic nature and his excitement over their tools brought a frown to Mace's face, "Now look here…"

"But if you're Jedi, then I'm here before…" the Doctor left the front of his blue box, the door slightly open still, and he hurried over to the window, "There hasn't been a full council of the Jedi in several millennium, so that means, I'm pre-emp…"

He stopped as the blue door opened again and a woman this time stepped out and froze at the sight of the Jedi. She was dressed in jeans and a colorful blouse that was covered with a hide jacket of unknown origin. On her hip was a holster, a weapon sheathed that was not recognized by any of the Jedi there, "Did you park in the wrong room again, sweetie?"

"We need to leave, River. We can't be here." The Doctor almost sprinted back to the door and tried to shove her back into the door.

She was having none of that, "But you promised me a good adventure, Doctor. I think the Tardis wanted to take me..." River noticed the lightsabers on the belts of the beings around them, "Are they Jedi?"

"Yup." The Doctor answered tersely, the Jedi in the room were trying to keep up with the actions of the man, "That's why we're getting out of here before…"

"I haven't met a Jedi before." River continued and held out a hand to Mace, "I'm Professor River Song."

"Master Mace Windu, Jedi Order."

"Jedi Order? Then this is before…" she looked at the Doctor to confirm her suspicions.

"Yes it is. Now we are leaving." The Doctor cut her off again, and tried to insist that she get back in the box, but she ignored him and began greeting the others of the Order.

"There's no harm in staying a little, Doctor." River cut in as she finished greeting everybody around the room. There was still a heavy question over who they were, but Yoda had instilled in them enough discipline to refrain from asking questions outright.

"Heard of the Doctor, I have." Yoda hobbled back to his seat, "Only once, record of your arrival, been noted it has."

"Whatever they said about me, all lies." The Doctor turned his attention to the Master Jedi and with another flurry of movement, the Jedi all heard the whirring sound from his device.

"A warrior, you are. Protector of the innocent."

"Well there is that." He conceded.

"Don't go filling his head, Master Yoda, with delusions of greatness. He doesn't need any help with that."

"What is it that brings you here?" Mace asked, having decided to treat them cordially as Yoda had been doing.

"My Sweetie had promised to take me somewhere exciting for our date tonight." River answered, glancing at the Doctor with a grin who responded in kind before gritting his teeth in reply.

"I wasn't planning on coming here, though. Or this early in the…well, before things start happening."

"Things?"

River shook her head at Mace, "Spoilers."

"Look, I hadn't meant to park here and disrupt your meeting…"

A commlink chimed and Mace pulled out the device, "Master Windu."

"Sir, Master Qui-Gon has contacted the temple and they, with the Queen are on approach to the Naboo landing platform."

"Qui-gon?" the Doctor asked, looking at Yoda and then back to River.

"Returning from Naboo, he is. A request to meet with the council he has."

The Doctor walked over to River and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "We can't be here for this. HE isn't even put into office yet."

"Did you ever think that we could change that?"

"I'm not changing anything, River. You know the rules."

"Haven't you always bent them to suit your fancy, Doctor?"

"I've learned a lot since I tried to change fates that weren't supposed to be changed."

"Travel through time you have?" Yoda asked, the few Masters that had not guessed or speculated by now, looked at Yoda in surprise.

"Yes, we travel through time and space and I'm sorry that we got here, but we REALLY must be leaving."

"Brought you here for a reason, the Force has, leave so soon, you should not."

"There are things that cannot be changed, Master Yoda. Things that happen in the future, cannot be altered and to do so would create a paradox that would work to unravel space and time."

"Agree with you, I do. Change your past, you should not. Alter our future, only if the will of the Force, it is."

The Doctor started twice to say something in response before Mace stood, "With Master Qui-Gon returning from Naboo, there are things to be done. The Queen will be meeting with the Senate in an emergency session. There are rumors that a vote of no confidence will be made once she realizes that nothing will be done for Naboo."

The Doctor murmured something that was too quiet for the others to hear, but River quieted him with a smack to his shoulder. In turn he looked at the Jedi and smiled, "Well, I should probably move my ship, because you'll be needing it."

"Appreciate that, we would. Recommend you leave, however, I do not."

The Doctor and River both shared a look and a slump of his shoulders indicated that River's will won out, "Where do you want me to move it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 **Queen Amidala**

"Did you feel it also, Master?"

Qui-Gon Jinn, Master Jedi to the Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, nodded, "There is a disturbance in the Temple. Very puzzling."

Their ship was touching own on the platform, designated for the Naboo delegation and from the cockpit, the two Jedi could only see a council envoy waiting for them with the Naboo senator.

Qui-Gon was a little surprised none of the council had met them, but remembered the disturbance coming from within the Temple and he realized that it would be natural they were taking care of that. As the ramp touched the ground, both Jedi were standing by the Queen, young Anakin of Tatooine behind the party, shadowing as instructed and following the rest down the ramp.

Greetings were exchanged and Qui-Gon informed the Jedi envoy that the situation was very serious. Immediately, they broke off from the Queen's company and very quick, they arrived outside the Council's room.

Qui-Gon and Obi-wan entered, Anakin having been directed to leave with the Queen, and the two Jedi looked to the corner of the round room where the disturbance was very visible, in the form of a blue box.

It was something never seen before, a puzzle Qui-Gon hoped to solve before they left the chamber. Sensing that the council wanted the briefing first, he did not see the two new faces in the room. The briefing was quick and to the point, Qui-Gon skipping nothing and it was not until the end that anybody said anything.

The council began to share their doubts about the identity of the unknown warrior before a man that Qui-Gon had failed to notice interrupted.

"So you fought this being and," the man in a non-council chair began, impatience broadcasting into the Force, "he had a red lightsaber."

"Yes."

"Just like something that you would carry?"

"Yes."

"But he wasn't a Jedi."

"Right."

"And it was red?"

"Do you have a point?" Qui-Gon ground out, quelling the impatience that was brewing, and turned to address the rest of the council, "It is my conclusion that the being was a Sith."

"Impossible! They've been extinct for more than a millennia." Another Master scoffed at the idea.

Mace was just as quick to give his point as well, "I do not think that the Sith could have returned without our knowing."

The stranger laughed, "Do you even hear yourselves? He had a red bladed light-thingy and by your own records, there aren't any Jedi that wield such a color. Isn't that enough evidence, Windu? He fought one of your blade masters to a draw and the best you can say is that 'they couldn't have returned'?"

Qui-Gon was a little taken back at the defense from the stranger, "And who are you, sir?"

"Me? I'm the Doctor?"

"Who?"

"Exactly, Kenobi!" the Doctor grinned, "Come on, River! I've had enough for today. Master Yoda, it was an honor. Kenobi, Qui-Gon, you two as well." He spun around the room as if deciding who else was a part of that honor before carrying his momentum out of the room, the woman he addressed as River following quickly.

The council was quiet for nearly a minute, Qui-Gon sensing quite a bit of anger at the departing stranger for the obvious disrespect, before Yoda broke the tension, asking if there was more from the two reporting Jedi.

The Doctor continued to ignore River hurrying after him until she fell silent and they stopped outside a lift, "I'm surprised this was how they responded. Not like any of them has ever fought a Sith, though. I guess I shouldn't be that surprised, they were the last council…"

"They have security cameras, Sweetie."

He looked up to the wall where they could see the lens focused on them. He shrugged, "I don't think it would matter, of course. They were blind until the end."

The lift door opened, "Where are we going"

"You wanted to see the world, River." He pointed his sonic at the wall and the lift dropped quickly from the Council tower, "Let's see the world."

She knew exactly where they were going and the two strode over to a parked speeder. Moments later, they were speeding towards the Senate building.

"You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Vallorum, my lady.

"He's been our biggest supporter."

"Then I'm afraid it'll be up to the courts to decide."

"They take even longer. Our people are dying, Senator…" the queen broke off as a commotion from outside came into the room, two individuals, a middle aged man and woman, with a single guard hurrying after trying to stop them.

Two handmaidens stepped in front of the queen, while the Senator stepped into the shadows, attempting to be unseen to the intruders.

"No need to worry, I'm fine. I'm the Doctor."

"You're who?" one of the handmaidens asked.

"The Doctor. Here." He flashed a pair of credentials to the entire room for barely a split second, almost everybody accepting what they saw except for the queen, "That's just a blank piece of paper."

"Really? Fascinating." He stepped closer to look at the queen, the queen staring back defiantly. The Doctor looked at his paper and then back to the queen in rapid succession, as if trying to determine something that she could not, "Never mind that, majesty. I really don't think that you should be all that worried about Naboo. Things have a way of working themselves out, with or without extra help." He finished the sentence, staring at the man walking up behind her, Senator Palpatine.

"I shouldn't worry about Naboo?" the queen glared at the Doctor, "My people elected me to govern them and now they're suffering because of my choices."

"And yet they still love you for it," the Doctor finished, "you already know nothing is going to happen here. Yet you came anyway."

"My senator can only do so much. My testimony will…"

"Will do nothing but get a good man ousted from office and put another you can't be sure of in his stead."

"Tell me, Senator Palpatine," River had not taken her eyes off of him the whole time, "Who is likely to be nominated for Chancellor?"

"Organa from Alderaan and…"

"Yourself?" River cut him off, "Very apt timing this is. Your planet attacked and at a time you stand for nomination with the sympathy vote, amid a scandal with the current chancellor."

"Are you attempting to insinuate something…"

"Professor Song." River smiled sweetly to the Chancellor.

"Are you trying to imply that I had something to do with this so I stand a chance for election?" River suppressed a shiver from Palpatine's cold stare as the Doctor continued to examine the room. He ran the sonic over several curious devices and stepped towards Palpatine, breaking the man's stare at River. He jabbed the sonic for a split second in the man's direction before making it disappear and clapping his hands together, "We're all having fun right? The Queen has her nice speech tomorrow that will do nothing, Palpatine gets to rub elbows with his buddy's for a nomination and River and I get to have a grand time seeing the sites of Coruscant. Do you have any recommendations Senator for a good place to eat?"

"Several." Palpatine drew out the word, turning a look in the Doctor's direction, "though I'm not sure you are on their list of clientele."

"I'm sure we can manage something." The Doctor smiled, "Anakin, you've never been off that dustball Tatooine, correct?"

"How did you know I was from Tatooine?"

"Of course you haven't! I'm taking my…companion on a date here and we've never been here either. Would you like to join us?" he continued ignoring the obvious question, and the others did not mention the slip up.

The young boy hesitated, he was supposed to be waiting for Qui-Gon to send word for the interview with the Jedi, but the enthusiasm of the strange man with the bow tie was infection and glancing quickly at the Queen and her handmaidens for Padme, he realized she was not there. Without anybody there that he knew, he figured that he would go with the Doctor.

The man in question was already headed out the door, River waiting for him, but looking carefully at the Queen, said, "Before you answer this question, I want you to think hard. How well do you really know your Senator? Be careful in listening to his advice while you're here." She looked at the Senator one last time, receiving another cold glare in reply before turning and helping Anakin through the door in the wake of the Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **Anakin Skywalker**

"River! Anakin was just telling me that he could fly any ship ever built."

"Any ship?"

"Of course. I raced pods back on Tatooine and I won my freedom because of it. Obviously, Qui-gon set the terms of that wager, but I know I can handle anything."

"I might see if you can fly mine, Anakin. She's a tricky craft though, very unconventional."

"Don't let him fool you, Anakin. It isn't that difficult and he likes to leave the brakes on when he flies it."

"Hey! River, I like that sound. And I've never heard the Tardis complain before you waltzed in."

"So should we go somewhere fancy? There is a small diner I've heard about that is where everybody goes at one point or another."

"Everybody?" the nine year old asked, "Sounds like a perfect place then."

"Master Qui-Gon, I couldn't find the boy."

Qui-Gon frowned, "He wasn't with the Queen?"

"She said a Doctor came by and took him for some food."

Qui-Gon nodded, dismissing the messenger and reached out through the Force to find the boy, "Obi-wan! Come, I'm hungry. Let's go visit Dex."

Obi-Wan looked confused, but shrugged, following his Master through the crowds of Coruscant, Kenobi remaining silent on why his Master would want to go here when it was obvious that the boy was missing. Things were certainly unusual at the moment as the council had agreed to interview the boy, despite his age.

There was a little resentment towards his Master for taking such an obvious interest in Anakin, but with the disturbances in the Force recently, everything was visibly chaotic and off-balance. As if there was going to be a major shift in the balance of the Force.

They arrived at the diner and Obi-Wan looked questioningly at his Master, "Is that the boy in the window?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "It seems like the Doctor has discovered the potential in the boy. We must use caution, what do your feelings tell you about those two we met in the Council?"

"He's dangerous, but I can't sense why."

"I agree, keep a close eye on him and watch what he says." Qui-Gon agreed.

"What about his companion. I sense a greater danger in what she is capable of, something fiercely loyal and protective of the Doctor." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, let us join them." Qui-Gon noticed they had been seen, the eyes of the boy landing on him and drew the attention of the strangers.

As soon as they entered, the Doctor was standing and trying to shake their hands, almost as if they were celebrities, Qui-Gon wearing a faint smile at how uncomfortable Obi-Wan was with the attention, "I was just telling Anakin here about the amazing ice fields of Hoth. Did you know that there is a Wampa ice creature that is missing an arm?"

"Really? And how would you know this unless you've been there. I've been under the impression that Hoth is very devoid of any life and that there haven't been any conclusive studies done on that world."

The Doctor frowned, cocking his head to one side as if trying to remember something, "Oh right, I must be getting my planets confused. I have been to so many frozen wastelands."

"When I become a Jedi," Anakin grinned, "I'm going to find that one-armed Wampa. And I'll see every single planet you have, Doctor."

Qui-Gon barely caught the dark look that crossed the Doctor's face at the mention of him becoming a Jedi, but did not say anything, hoping that the conversation would go more naturally in that direction. Instead, he looked at the female of the table, "What about you? Have you been to Hoth or any other frozen wastelands?"

"River Song." She smiled politely, though ignored the other part of the question. She was guarded, but Qui-Gon could tell it was just the way she was with most people.

"What can you share about the galaxy?"

"Certainly not as much as the Doctor. He's been around a lot longer than myself."

"Who are you, Doctor? And what are you doing here?" Qui-Gon asked bluntly, forgoing the rounded questions as they seemed to be going no-where.

"I'm on a date." The Doctor answered, "Why is everybody assuming that we're here for another purpose."

"We're suspicious of different."

"We're on a date and my ship decided to bring us right into the middle of the Council, while they were meeting I might add."

"Your ship landed in the middle of the Council?" Anakin asked in awe.

"Well, you haven't seen it yet." The Doctor grew a smile as he looked intently at Anakin, "The Tardis."

"What type of ship is that? I've never heard of it."

"Well, of course you haven't. It's not just some ship you could simply pick up. She's special."

"What do you know of the Sith?" Qui-Gon diverted the questioning again.

"Philosophically, they stand for everything that you don't. They're exactly the opposite of a Jedi in everything except you both discourage attachment. They like the red lightsabers, some think it has to do with it looking like the blood of their victims or some rubbish. I'm not a fan of them, but then again, there are some things that the Jedi do that I do not approve of either. Then again, you have to remember that they're people too. They embrace their feelings, while the Jedi try to deny them. Well, they embrace their feelings except for love, Jedi and Sith fear it, with good reason, it can certainly change even the most devoted of followers." The Doctor ended the sentence staring at Anakin, trying to stare at the nine year old as if sharing this information would help the boy.

"You claim we fear attachment?" Qui-gon asked.

"Of course. How else do you explain the forbidden rule when it comes to any relationship outside the Master-Padawan connection?"

The Jedi was quiet, having heard the argument before from others, while Obi-wan was considering what was being said regarding attachments.

"You aren't the one that needs convincing, Qui-gon." River said and then looked at the boy again, "Anakin, do you know what the Jedi are really about? Can you accept the rules they give you even if you don't agree with them?"

"They're about fighting for the helpless and defending the ones who can't defend themselves." Anakin answered.

"That is true." River said, "Mostly."

"River, no!" the Doctor glared at his companion.

"I'm trying to help him."

"You're trying to change history. His history." The Doctor answered.

"And your quick little scan of the Senator? What were you going to do with that information?" River turned to Qui-Gon, "Are you going to explain what being a Jedi is about for the boy? Him being older means that he might actually not want to do something like this for his whole life. If somebody needs help, Anakin, but by helping that individual you're breaking an order from the Council to help them. A mission that is in itself pointless to the degree where that life should be saved…"

"River no. Say nothing more."

She smirked at the Doctor, "I don't know what you're talking about, Sweetie."

"You've traveled through time, haven't you." Qui-Gon suddenly asked, reflecting on everything that had been said so far. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan stared at the Master for a minute before they too reasoned out the truth.

"You are a smart one, Master Jinn." River smiled slyly, "Take away all logical reasons and you arrive at the illogical."

"The Doctor mentioned changing history. Are you here to change something that happens in our futures?"

"Absolutely not." The Doctor answered, "There are certain fixed points in time that cannot be changed, River." He fixed her with a glare before looking back at the Jedi, "without serious consequences that is. Besides, as I have repeatedly said, I'm here to enjoy a date with my companion."

"Thank you for confirming my suspicions, Doctor." Qui-gon nodded, shooting River a smug smile at her victory over the man.

The Doctor in turn glared again at River, of course mad at himself for the answers he allowed himself to give as she knew every question that he would never refuse to answer once a subject was brought up. She smirked, "Don't give me that look. Qui-Gon would have figured it out later."

"So our future is already predetermined? And the Order is doomed?"

"Doomed?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They're both reluctant to share any information. Very guarded concerning future events," Qui-Gon continued, "The Force reveals a lot but even what it doesn't reveal can be found from even the unspoken. Always be mindful, Padawan."

"You are good, Master Qui-Gon." River congratulated.

"Then if you're not here to share events with us, why did you land in the Council?" Qui-gon asked.

"It wasn't my fault. My ship, she likes doing weird things like that. I think she likes to tempt fate with the time stream more than I do."

"You can't fly your ship?" Anakin asked.

"Of course I can fly her." The Doctor exclaimed incredulously, "She just likes to alter my directions occasionally. Think of it like gravity trying to alter the direction of your ship. You can see the effects it's trying to make and you adjust accordingly. Now imagine your ship noticing the changes that have to be made ahead of time and making the changes before getting a chance to and instead of meters off course like your ship, you're several years or planets off your intended destination."

River laughed, "The Tardis lands us usually where we need to be, when we need to be. But there are times when she detects events in the time stream that we need to be at, and sometimes catches the Doctor by surprise."

"But not you?" Qui-Gon asked.

"She responds better to a woman's touch." River smirked at the Doctor as he mocked her reply.

"What about me?"

"What?"

"Do I become the greatest Jedi ever?"

There was an obvious hesitation from both of them until the Doctor looked directly into Anakin's eyes, "Your name will never be forgotten thousands of years from now."

Anakin's eyes glowed at the announcement but immediately frowned, "You didn't answer my question."

"And take away life's greatest mysteries? Where would the fun be in that?" the Doctor smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **Anakin's Fate**

The party of five headed back to the temple after Qui-Gon remembered that he was supposed to deliver Anakin to the Temple for testing. The Doctor had lightly protested this, but River silenced him easily enough as they entered the temple.

There were plenty of stares at the small party as they moved towards the Council lift, but nobody stopped them as Qui-Gon was a well-recognized Master of the Order.

The Doctor stopped Anakin at the entrance of the Council and knelt down to eye level, "I want you to remember that you don't have anything to fear from the Jedi in there. Sure they're old and intimidating and could probably kill you a half…

"Doctor!" River cut him off sharply.

"Right," the Doctor smiled, "Be yourself and don't be afraid. They're more afraid of what you represent."

"They're afraid of me?" Anakin asked.

"Has Qui-Gon told you his suspicions of your role with the Jedi yet?" Anakin nodded, "If you bring balance to the Force, several know that there will be change and a lot of them don't like the thought that a boy could represent that for them."

Qui-Gon stepped up behind him, "The Doctor could be right, Anakin. I have long said the council is arrogant and blind to a lot of what goes on around the galaxy."

"Master, you shouldn't turn him against the Council. They're going to try to do what is best for the boy." Obi-Wan countered.

"Of course they are, Obi-Wan. But you should be mindful of this too, they're not all powerful, despite their station within the Order. Respected, yes, but remember that despite what they tell you, Anakin, I will train you."

River took Obi-Wan aside as Anakin was ushered into the room by Qui-Gon, "Kenobi, I know that you're thinking your Master is pushing you aside for someone more powerful or important. He already thinks you're ready for the trials and wants to begin the transition to friend, rather than Padawan. Remember this over the next few days."

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful before nodding and the three waited for Qui-Gon to return, "Do you know what's going to happen with him?"

"Spoilers." River grinned.

"Of course."

Despite the protests of half the council, Yoda allowed the Doctor and River into the chamber to listen to their verdict of Anakin's fate.

"Then he will be trained?"

"No, he will not." Mace was saying as if that was final.

"You're going to need him." The Doctor muttered.

"What?" Mace turned his attention to the Doctor sitting behind the council ring and next to his ship.

"I said that you shouldn't turn him away, Master Winnn-du."

"More on this matter you have?" Yoda asked.

"You're turning away a powerful boy on the same day you've received evidence of the Sith returning."

"The Sith are extinct."

"So because you declare them extinct that must make it so." River rolled her eyes, "I'll make sure to remember that later when you claim that we weren't here too."

The Doctor smirked at River's remark and stood up, pulling out his sonic and pointing it for a snap shot at Windu and then Yoda, "It's interesting that you would continue to say that, but while I was at the Senate, I did the same quick scan there at a certain individual and you know what the results were? The same as when I just scanned you for weapons, a lightsaber."

"We would know if there was a force user within the Senate." Mace answered.

"A scan you say?" Yoda countered, "The Dark side, stronger it has become. Beginning to cloud our future, it does."

"I'm not going to reveal…"

"I saw you…"

"Anakin, not another word." The Doctor looked at the boy and he nodded, keeping his mouth shut. It certainly piqued the interest of the Masters in the room, but the Doctor kept talking to draw the attention away from what was said, "You are trying to alienate this boy, a powerful Force strong individual by your standards, just because he's too old? Sure he might have attachments and is fearful of losing people. But you all are guilty of that with every single of your padawans. Qui-Gon is ready to throw away his career because of this boy, and Obi-Wan is going to no doubt follow his Master if it came down to it. Are you really willing to divide several of the most powerful of the order because of your stubbornness?"

"It doesn't matter right now. Time is short." Mace answered, "The Queen called for a vote of no confidence against the chancellor and she is preparing to head back to Naboo. The boy's fate will be determined later. You both are to return with the Queen and protect her. Doctor, I don't know what you and your companion are planning to do…"

"We were actually going to head out for the night. Though I would certainly recommend another Master to join the entourage, just in case the time traveler is right about it being a Sith."

"Changed history would, if sent another we did?" Yoda answered and seeing the hesitation added, "Right, am I?"

The Doctor glanced at Yoda for a long minute before nodding, "Possibly."

"Then remain, the two with the Queen." Yoda answered.

"We shall take our leave then." The Doctor nodded to River who frowned but nodded regardless, "It has been a pleasure. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Anakin. I'm sure that we'll meet again. Master Yoda, always interesting to meet somebody that is almost as old as I am."

Before anybody could ask about that last statement, both the Doctor and his companion entered the blue box and within seconds, the Tardis vanished.

 **So this is the end of the story and while I have a partial written into the beginning of the AotC, I realized that I'm not really changing anything major and I'm not sure if I wanted to write a huge change in the whole cannon. The Doctor isn't really a combat fighter, sure, he fights a lot of battles, but it is mostly in a clever way kind of like scanning Palpatine and then casually pointing out that he had to the Masters in the council. But aside from that, I don't know what else I can do in the 'verse that the Doctor would actually do. Thanks for reading and I hope that you read my other stories. I'm about to start on an epic HP/SG1 cross that is five chapters done with several dozen to go. Reviews always encourage my writing.**


End file.
